Robots can be used to great advantage when automating certain tasks. One area for potential automation is inspecting storage containers. This can reduce the risk to people from potentially hazardous container contents. Most man-handleable storage containers are constructed from stamped sheet metal with latches that have been designed to make them relatively easy for people to open. However, current robotic designs do not exist that make it possible for a robot to be able to easily open such storage containers. Typical two-jaw parallel grippers found on many robots that are equipped with end effectors have not been able to accomplish the container-opening related tasks. As such, in order to be able to facilitate the ability of robotic end effectors to be able to handle, open, inspect and close various containers, either the containers themselves would need to be redesigned to be workable with current end effector designs, or the end effectors themselves would need to be redesigned and configured to achieve such purposes. Redesigning and implementing changes to containers to be workable with current robotic end effector designs would likely result in significant costs.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.